Dabazi
by Spotted Hyena
Summary: A short Lion King Fanfic piece


Dabazi

  
  


Sahira strode purposefully across the crater basin as the late afternoon sun burnished the grass to a golden hue. The lioness stopped and glanced nervously at the sun. The great golden orb was already too close to the western rim of the crater for her comfort. Looking over her right shoulder, Sahira saw her little brother playing with a butterfly some twenty feet behind her. 

"Come on, Dabazi, we haven't got all day," she snapped irritably. 

"Where are we going, Sahira?" Dabazi asked enthusiastically as he skipped towards the young lioness. 

"I'm taking you out to teach you how to hunt," she replied simply. The cub immediately glared at his older sister. 

"Why!" he protested. "Hunting's for girls." 

"You still have to learn how," Sahira responded tersely. 

"Why?" the cub demanded. 

"You want to eat don't you?" Sahira countered caustically. 

"I'll eat whatever you catch, hunting's your job," Dabazi retorted. 

"Hunting's everybody's job," Sahira answered wearily. 

"Who says?" Dabazi demanded petulantly. 

"Daddy," the lioness answered emphatically. Yet Sahira averted her gaze as she answered, a sure sign that she was lying. 

"But…" the cub began to argue when Sahira cut him off. 

"No buts, Dabazi," the lioness once again stared directly at the cub as she scolded him. Dabazi hanged his head low with his ears held back in a display of contrition. Sahira closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Please don't make this difficult," she said and reopened her eyes. Dabazi stared at her with a look of utter confusion. The lioness smiled and tried unsuccessfully to keep the nervousness out of her voice as she explained patiently, "Look, Dabazi, things are changing…" 

But the impatient young cub interrupted, "Does it have to do with all the flies and everybody getting sick?" 

"Yes," Sahira answered. "And other problems. I don't expect you to understand. Daddy wants you to be able to take care of yourself. Just in case… Anyway, we need all the hunters we can get. That's why you have to learn." 

"Okay," Dabazi muttered less than half-heartedly. Sahira began to walk away but the cub simply sat pouting. After walking about ten feet, the lioness stopped and looked over her shoulder at her brother. Dabazi stared back at her defiantly. 

"Fine," Sahira said finally. "I'll tell Daddy you won't learn to hunt." 

"No!" Dabazi's eyes suddenly opened widely and he replied fearfully. "I'll be good, don't tell Daddy!" 

"Then come with me and stop giving me such a hard time," Sahira said and began walking towards a clump of trees. The cub trotted after her obediently. 

For three hours, Sahira tried to teach Dabazi everything she knew about stalking prey. Despite himself, Dabazi soon found that he enjoyed hunting and didn't want the lessons to end. As the sun began to slide below the rim of the crater, the western sky turned crimson. Sahira and Dabazi watched a group of gazelles grazing a short distance from their hiding place in the high grass. 

"The important thing is to watch their heads," Sahira whispered. "Only advance towards them when their heads are down. When they raise their heads, freeze, even if you are in mid-stride. Only move when they're not looking." 

"Why don't you show me how it's done, Sis?" Dabazi asked quietly. 

"It's too late, we'd better go back home now," Sahira answered, the nervousness once again creeping into her voice. 

"Please," Dabazi said with his most winning smile. 

"Okay," She replied reluctantly. Sahira watched the gazelles grazing for a few moments longer. Carefully gauging the rhythm of their movements, she crept towards them slowly. The lioness practically crawled on her belly. She only moved while they ate and stopped whenever her chosen victim raised his head. Soon her patience paid off. The lioness was within striking range of the gazelle. Sahira waited for him to lower his head one last time. 

Suddenly one of the other gazelles yelled out an alarm. Sahira cursed under her breath and rushed towards her target. But he began to flee without a moment's hesitation. The lioness closed on the gazelle momentarily and swatted rather clumsily at his rump, hoping to knock him off his feet. However, the gazelle easily evaded the attack and quickly accelerated away from the angry huntress. 

Sahira knew that further pursuit was useless. She knew her own limitations well. The lioness paused for a moment to regain her breath when Dabazi came bounding up to her. "How come they got away?" he asked without a hint of reproof. 

"I decided to let them go," Sahira lied. 

"Why?" Dabazi asked. 

"Because we don't have time to eat right now," she said earnestly. 

A loud, high-pitched voice echoed in the twilight, "Oooo-wup!" 

"What was that?" Dabazi asked. Sahira didn't reply but immediate grabbed the cub by the scruff of his neck and ran away from the sound of the voice as fast as she could. At first the lioness simply gave herself over to her fears and ran without thought. It wasn't long before she could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. Her lungs burned as if they were on fire and her breath came in ragged gasps. As Sahira pushed herself past endurance, she started to look frantically for a place to hide. 

The lioness noticed an acacia standing a short distance to the right. Sahira ran for the tree with all her remaining strength. By the time she reached the acacia's base, Sahira had about enough strength left to wordlessly fling Dabazi towards the trunk. Acting on instinct, the young cub quickly climbed up the tree. Sahira remained at the base of the acacia catching her breath for as long as she dared. 

From his vantage point high in the acacia, Dabazi could finally see what they had been running from. A large pack of hyenas was gathered about fifty yards away. Most had their heads bent towards the ground, while others sniffed the air for leonine scents. The cub watched in fascination as the pack slowly made it's way towards the tree. Then a breeze blew across the crater, through the leaves of the acacia and down towards the hyenas. Suddenly, every member of the pack raised his head and looked straight at the tree. The pack's leader gave a blood-curdling howl and all of the hyenas rushed towards the acacia. 

Sahira broke away from the tree and ran towards a nearby kopje. The hyenas quickly sighted the fleeing lioness and gave chase. Dabazi watched in horror as his sister fled over the top of the kopje with the hyenas gaining on her rapidly. Soon after losing sight of the last hyena, Dabazi heard a hideous cacophony of snarls, growls and eerie laughter, ending in a prolonged scream, then an even more horrible silence. 

Dabazi clung tightly to the trunk of the acacia, his heart pounding in his chest. He desperately wanted to know what happened to Sahira, yet he was also terrified of leaving the safety of the tree. For several agonizing minutes, the cub wondered what to do. Dabazi considered what his father would do. Clearly he would not hide from danger in a tree. 

Slowly, the cub climbed down the trunk. Using the skills Sahira had taught him that afternoon Dabazi stealthily approached the kopje. Before long he stood at the top of the hill. The hyenas were at the base of the kopje. Most of the pack was gathered together eating something. One sat alone about thirty feet from the rest watching the others eat. Dabazi wondered what the hyenas were eating. 

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him by the scruff of the neck. The startled cub instinctively froze while he was lifted off his feet. Sahira must have escaped from the stupid hyenas and had found him. Dabazi felt relief that everything was going to be all right. That relief turned to horror when the cub realized that he was being carried towards the hyenas. Dabazi was carried directly to the hyena who sat alone. 

"What have you brought me, Baghani?" the hyena asked. 

Baghani dropped the cub at the hyena's feet and said, "An enemy spy, Clan Leader." Dabazi turned to look upon his captor and was surprised to see a large male leopard standing behind him. 

"What's your name, little one," the Clan Leader asked pleasantly. 

Dabazi turned and looked at the hyena again. The hyena leader was an enormous female, significantly bigger than the leopard who stood behind him. Oddly enough, she was smiling at him. The cub was confused by the hyena's behavior and replied without thinking, "Dabazi." 

"And what are you doing out here all alone?" the hyena asked with apparent concern. 

"I was with my sister," Dabazi responded. He looked into the hyena's eyes and saw the malevolence that was conspicuously lacking in her voice. The cub added tersely, "Until you chased her away." 

"Oh, she was your sister," the Clan Leader said almost apologetically. 

"If you hurt her, my father will tear you apart," Dabazi said angrily. 

The hyena's eyes narrowed suspiciously, her body tensed, and the smile left her face, "And just who is your father?" 

"Dingis," Dabazi answered emphatically. 

The hyena immediately relaxed grinned broadly. She asked mockingly, "Didn't they tell you?" 

"What?" Dabazi felt sick to his stomach. 

"Dingis is dead," the hyena said solemnly. 

"You're lying!" Dabazi wailed. 

"Show proper respect, brat," Baghani hissed as he cuffed the cub. 

"Why would I need to lie to you?" the hyena asked menacingly. 

"How would you know?" Dabazi sobbed. 

"Because I killed him," the Clan Leader said simply. 

"We should kill his cub as well, Clan Leader," Baghani said. 

"Why, Baghani, personal vengeance?" the hyena asked sullenly. 

"If we kill him now, we end Dingis' line forever," the leopard responded with some enthusiasm. 

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked pointedly 

"For as long as he draws breath, he will be a threat to your life, Clan Leader." Baghani replied. 

"But he's only a cub," the hyena said dismissively. 

"Better to kill the cobra while its still in the egg than to wait for it to hatch," the leopard countered. 

"He's useful to me," the Clan Leader said. 

"How?" Baghani demanded. 

"Now is not the time or the place to explain," she said wearily. "Just trust my judgement for now." 

A male hyena approached carrying a part of the hyenas' kill in his mouth. When he dropped the piece at the Clan Leader's feet, Dabazi realized to his horror what the hyenas had been eating… 

Dabazi leaped to his feet roaring. His heart was pounding against the wall of his chest and his breath came in ragged gasps. He closed his eyes and slowly regained his composure. For the thousandth time in the last four years, his sleep ended in the same nightmare. And for the thousandth time, Dabazi made a silent vow to avenge his sister and father. 

Once his heart and breathing steadied again, the lion opened his eyes again and quickly scanned his surroundings. He stood near a water hole at the edge of the desert. The morning star appeared over the eastern horizon to herald the coming of the sun. Dabazi's surroundings were bleak even in the dim pre-dawn light. He was quite alone. Dabazi was thankful for that. He didn't like for others to see him in such a moment of weakness, especially not Beshaba. 

Dabazi walked over to the water hole and bent down to drink. He saw the morning star reflected in the pool. He knew that all the great lion kings became stars after they died. Dingis ruled over four prides, making him the greatest king who ever lived. So, Dabazi reasoned that Dingis must have become the brightest star in the sky. He raised his eyes to look directly at the morning star. 

"Father," Dabazi said reverently. "I will avenge you. I will make her death as slow and agonizing as I can manage. And I will take back your kingdom. I promise." 

Dabazi drank deeply from the water hole. After slaking his thirst, the lion considered his options. Beshaba was doubtless out looking for food. Dabazi knew that he should have been hunting as well. Even though Beshaba was a skilled huntress, one lioness was hardly sufficient to support both of them. Dabazi murmured a soft prayer and headed out in search of food. 

The mid-day sun burned the desert sands relentlessly. Dabazi trudged onward even though he could feel the hot sand burning the pads of his paws with each step. Even he knew that it was foolish to be active under the noon sun. He was driven forward by pride alone; the lion didn't want to face Beshaba empty mouthed. 

Dabazi paused and looked for any sign of possible food. His persistence was rewarded when he saw several vultures circling in the sky. Through years of practice, Dabazi had learned to estimate the location of a carcass by observing the vultures circling above it. These particular vultures were circling over something close by. Dabazi hoped to reach the carcass before the vultures had eaten too much of it. He strode purposefully towards the place the vultures seemed to be circling. 

Dabazi picked up his pace when he saw one of the birds land. Before long, the lion was close enough to see the large number of vultures gathered together. Dabazi charged roaring into the group, scattering the hideous flock. He was quite surprised to find a lion cub lying prostrate on the sand. 

The cub didn't have the smell of death and as Dabazi approached the cub it was apparent that the vultures had not touched him yet. Dabazi stood over the cub for moment, uncertain what to do. Just then the cub moved his forepaw feebly across his face. Without another thought, the lion gently picked up the dying cub by the scruff of the neck. Dabazi turned and trotted back the way he came. 

Beshaba was asleep when Dabazi returned to the water hole. He gently laid the cub at the edge of the pool and used his great forepaw to splash water into the cub's face. The cub sputtered and coughed for a moment before drinking greedily from the water hole. 

"Drink slowly," Dabazi admonished gently. The cub ignored him and drank as quickly as he could. Dabazi grabbed the cub by the scruff of the neck and pulled him from the pool. He set the cub down again and pinned him with his right forepaw. 

"I'm thirsty," the cub protested weakly. 

"I know," Dabazi replied. "But you must drink slowly or you'll make yourself very sick. I'll let you go, if you promise you'll drink slower." 

"Okay," the cub said wearily. Dabazi released his hold and the cub sprang towards the pool. He began drinking quickly again, but a warning growl from Dabazi caused him the slow down. 

"What are you doing, Daba?" Beshaba asked pointedly. 

Dabazi turned to find Beshaba staring at him. "Nothing," he said simply. 

"And who are you doing nothing with?" Beshaba asked. 

"A cub," Dabazi answered lamely. 

"I can see that, where did he come from?" she growled. Beshaba's patience was quickly wearing thin. 

"I found him out in the desert," Dabazi responded defensively. Beshaba shot him an angry look and Dabazi countered, "What was I supposed to do, leave him to die?" 

"That might have been better. A quick death rather than a slow one," Beshaba said sourly. 

"You can't mean that?" Dabazi asked rhetorically. 

Beshaba said nothing, nevertheless Dabazi could tell what she was thinking by the look in her eyes. 

"We can manage," Dabazi said. "At least until we take him back to his home." 

"What good will that do?" Beshaba asked sarcastically. 

"What do you mean?" Dabazi asked simply. 

"I mean he was probably abandoned. His parents might not want him back," Beshaba said softly so that the cub wouldn't hear her. 

"You can't be serious?" Dabazi asked incredulously. Beshaba simply looked him in the eyes without saying another word. Dabazi felt a cold shiver run down his back at the thought of any mother abandoning her own cub. 

Dabazi turned back to the cub who was lying at the edge of the pool and asked, "Who is your father?" 

The cub thought hard for a moment before answering, "I don't remember." 

"Who is your mother?" Dabazi asked. 

"I don't remember," the cub answered. His lip began to tremble and tears began to form in his eyes. 

"It's alright," Dabazi said reassuringly. "What is your name?" 

"Simba," the cub answered. 

"That's just wonderful," Beshaba said acerbically. 

"We'll adopt him," Dabazi said emphatically. 

"Daba," she said with elaborate patience, "we can barely even feed ourselves. How are we going to feed him too?" 

"Well, we have to at least try." 

"You're a fool, Daba," Beshaba said wearily. 

"At least I can sleep well," Dabazi retorted. 

"Can you?" Beshaba countered. 

Dabazi stared for a long moment before replying. "I already have enough nightmares." 

"Alright," Beshaba said and rubbed against Dabazi affectionately. "Just don't get too attached to him." 

The three lions left the fringes of the desert just as the morning star once again rose above the eastern horizon. Dabazi motioned for Beshaba and Simba to wait while he walked about a hundred yards ahead. He raised his eyes reverently to the sky and addressed the star, "Father, I haven't forgotten my promise. But, can you wait just a little while longer?" 


End file.
